High School Musical
by Bru-Higurashi
Summary: Kagome é uma garota inteligente.Inuyasha é o capitão de um time de basquete.Eles se conhecem num acampamento de esqui.Depois começam a estudar na mesma escola.Será que entre eles poderia nascer um amor ou alguém iria atrapalhar?Fanfic musical! Casais:KagI
1. Start of Something New

High School Musical

Capítulo 1

_Véspera de ano novo no _

_Acampamento de esqui_

Sra Montez: K-chan,é véspera do ano novo,chega de ler!

Kagome:Mas mãe,eu já to quase no fim,e eu...

Sra Montez:Hã Hã.A festa juvenil.Separe suas melhores roupas,Vem se aprontar.

Kagome: Pode me devolver o livro?

Sra Montez:Tá bem.

Kagome:Valeu.

_Na quadra de basquete do acampamento..._

Sr. Bolton:Continua treinando a esquerda,Inuyasha.Seu marcador no campeonato não vai saber.Vamos detonar

Inuyasha:Eu vou pra esquerda.

Sr. Bolton:É,e aí você procura no meio e vai pro ar

Inuyasha:Tá.é assim?

_E faz uma cesta..._

Sr. Bolton:é isso aí cara.Beleza.

Izayoi:Rapazes.Vocês pegaram o avião até aqui pra jogar mais basquete?

Os dois:Uhn...é

Izayoi:é a última noite de férias.A festa...Estão lembrados?

Sr.Bolton:Tá certo...a festa .véspera do ano novo.

Izayoi:Inuyasha tem uma festa juvenil lá embaixo no clube Fristay.

Inuyasha:Festa juvenil?

Izayoi:Pra jovens adultos.Agora vamos.Pro banho!

Inuyasha:Tá legal.Só mais uma?é rapidinho!

Izayoi:Tá. tudo bem!

_E Inuyasha faz outra cesta... _

_No clube..._

_Inuyasha chega e vai para um canto.Enquanto isso do outro lado da festa..._

Cara:E aí gata...

Kagome:Há há!

_Se senta e começa a ler seu livro_

Garoto:Muito bem!Esse foi o grupo de esquiadores(que cantaram uma música).Quem é o próximo a animar a casa?

Já que ninguém se ofereceu,umas luzes começaram a rodar sobre todo o clube em busca de alguém.Adivinha em quem pararam?...

_Uma luz vai em direção de Inuyasha e a outra a Kagome_

Garoto:Você e você

Inuyasha:Eu não sei cantar...

_E os dois sobem no palco_

_Garoto:Sabe...Um dia vocês vão me agradecer.Ou não,né?_

_E sai._

_E começa a música..._

Inuyasha: Livin' in my own world 

_Vivendo no meu próprio mundo_

**Didn't understand**

_Não entendi_

**That** **anything can happen**

Que tudo pode acontecer 

**When you take a chance**

_Quando você se arrisca_

Inuyasha quase se retira mas...

Kagome: I never believed in 

_Eu nunca acreditei_

**What I couldn't see**

_No que eu não via_

**I never opened my heart**

_Nunca abri o meu coração_

**Inuyasha: Oh...**

**Kagome: To all the possibilities**

_Para todas as possibilidades_

**Oh...**

**Ambos: I know**

_Eu sei_

**Kagome: That something has changed**

_Que alguma coisa mudou _

**Ambos: Never felt this way**

_Nunca me senti desse jeito_

**Kagome: And right here tonight**

_E bem aqui esta noite_

**Ambos: This could be the...**

Poderia ser...

**Start of something new**

_O começo de alguma coisa nova_

**Kagome: It feels so right**

_é tão legal_

**Ambos: To be here with you... oh**

Estar aqui com você...oh

**And now,lookin' in your eyes**

_E agora,olhando nos seus olhos_

**I'm feeling my heart**

_Eu sinto em meu coração_

**The start of something new**

_O começo de alguma coisa nova_

**Inuyasha: Now who'd of ever thought that**

_Quem é que poderia pensar nisso_

**Ambos: We'd both here tonight ...yeah**

_Que nós dois estaríamos aqui esta noite...yeah_

**Kagome: The world looks so much brighter**

_E o mundo parece muito mais brilhante_

**Ambos: With you by my side**

_Com você ao meu lado_

**I know... that something has changed**

_Eu sei... que alguma coisa mudou_

**Never felt this way**

_Nunca me senti desse jeito_

**I know it's for real**

_Eu sei que é pra valer_

**This could be the...**

_Isto poderia ser_

**Start of something new**

_O começo de alguma coisa nova_

**It feel so right to be with you... oh**

_É tão legal estar aqui com você...oh_

**And now, lookin' in your eyes**

_E agora,olhando nos seus olhos_

**I'm feeling my heart**

_Eu sinto no meu coração_

**The start of something new**

_O começo de alguma coisa nova_

**Inuyasha: I never knew that it could happen**

_Eu não imaginava que podia acontecer_

'**Till it happen to me**

_Até que aconteceu comigo_

**Ambos: I didn't know it before but know**

_Eu não sabia antes_

**It's easy to see... AHHH!**

_Mas agora é fácil ver...Ahhh!_

**It's the start of something new**

_é o começo de alguma coisa nova_

**It feels so right to be here with you...oh**

_É tão legal estar aqui com você...oh_

**And now,lookin' in your eyes**

_E__agora,olhando nos seus olhos _

**I'm feeling my heart**

_Eu sinto no meu coração_

**The start of something new**

_O começo de alguma coisa nova_

**Inuyasha: The start of something new**

_O começo de alguma coisa nova_

**Ambos: The start of something new**

_O começo de alguma nova_

_Todos começam a bater palmas,e inuyasha se apresenta_

Inuyasha: Inuyasha- e estende a mão.

Kagome: Kagome!-e aperta a mão dele.

**Depois de um tempo,na sacada do clube...**

Inuyasha: É sério.A sua voz é incrível!Você é cantora,não é?

Kagome: Eu só cantei na igreja.Eu tentei um solo mais quase desmaiei.

Inuyasha:é mesmo.Mas por que?

Kagome: Quando eu vi toda aquela gente me olhando eu só consegui ficar olhando pro teto.Fim da carreira solo!

Inuyasha:Ah não.Pelo jeito que você cantou hoje eu não acredito!

Kagome:Ah,Foi a primeira vez que eu fiz uma coisa dessas.E sabe,foi muito legal!

Inuyasha:Foi mesmo,foi incrível!

Kagome:E parece que você tem prática também!

Inuyasha:é tenho sim.Meu chuveiro é o meu fã de carteirinha!

Kagome: Há há há!

Todos menos os dois: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, EH EH EH EH!

E começam a sair os fogos de artifício indicando que chegou o próximo ano.Os dois se olham...

Kagome:Eu acho que vou procurar minha mãe e desejar um feliz ano novo.

Inuyasha: Eu também,mas não é pra sua mãe,é pra minha mãe e pro meu pai também.

Kagome: Unh Unh!

Inuyasha: Eu te ligo

Kagome:tá!

Os dois pegam seus celulares.Um tira foto do outro e pede seu número.

_Kagome se retira mais inuyasha não percebe_

Inuyasha:Eu vou ser sincero.Ter cantado com você hoje nessa festa foi a coisa mais legal das minhas férias.Então...onde é que você mora?

Ele olha pro lado e fica um pouco confuso 

_Pega seu celular e olha para a foto dela._

Inuyasha: Kagome...

Fim

Obs: Me dá uma inveja.Até nas histórias os personagens tem celular com câmera.Só eu que não!

Tchau gente!Por favor! Deixem reviews pra essa pobre criatura! Pelo menos vcs tão deixando alguém feliz!Pode ser crítica!Mas pelo menos um elogio!


	2. Apresentação dos personagens

Oi gente!Brigado pelas reviews!7,ein!Só pra avisar,o Sesshoumaru ñ vai ser irmão do Inu!

Hoje vai ser a apresentação dos personagens!Só pra avisar:A Kikynojo não vai aparecer!

Inuyasha Bolton: Um garoto inteligente,bonito(dá pra ver),capitão do time de basquete Wildcats.Tem olhos cor âmbar,cabelos prateados e orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça.Tem um corpo definido(claro né!É o meu Inu(quem dera))

Kagome Montez:Uma garota muito esperta,bonita.É uma garota estudiosa.A mais inteligente da escola.Tem cabelos pretos azulados,olhos azuis e um corpo que só a freqüentar a escola East Raid logo depois do ano novo.Mesma escola de Miroku,Rin,Kouga,Sango,Inuyasha e Sesshomaru

Sango Makeisy:Muito amiga de Kagome,é também uma garota muito inteligente.Presidente do clube de química(só gente inteligente entra!Claro que a "Kiky" não seria bem vinda!).Tem longos cabelos castanhos escuro,olhos castanhos e também um corpo maravilhoso.

Miroku Danfort:Muito amigo de Inuyasha freqüenta o time de basquete Wildcats.Tem cabelos castanhos escuros curtos presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo.Tem um corpo muito bem definido(Claro né!Jogando no time do Inu!).

Sesshoumaru Taishou:Um garoto muito esperto.Também freqüenta o time de basquete Wildcats.Tem cabelos prateados,olhos cor âmbar e tem um corpo...

Rin Evans:Uma patricinha que vive se achando,mas mesmo assim é muito bonita.Tem cabelos curtos castanhos,olhos castanhos claros e também um corpo que só imaginando.

Kouga Evans:Irmão de Rin,é um mauricinho,mas também é muito inocente(bem...ás vezes!)Tem cabelos longos pretos presos em um rabo de cavalo,olhos azuis escuros e um corpo MMMMMAAAAARRAAAVVVIIILLLHHHOOOSSSSOOOO!

Ayame Touga:Uma menina SUPER legal,ela compõe as músicas para os musicais que há na escola.Ela tem cabelos alaranjados,olhos verde-esmeralda e também um corpo lindo!

Bem,por hoje é só!Eu ainda estou preparando o segundo cap!Bom,resposta das reviews:

Mk-chan160: Pois é.Eu peguei essa música de lá! Se não me engano o nome da música é Start of Something New.Pois é!A conversa foi meio sem noção pois eles são tímidos.E além do mais eles acabaram de se conhecer.Brigadu por comentar!

Princesayoukai100:Pois é!Eu tb fiquei pensando que ficou um casal bem diferente,mas eles tem algo em comum:a música!Brigadu por deixar uma review!

Natty Kinomoto:Brigadu!Daqui uns dias(uns três) o 2º cap vai estar aí!Xau!

Clara-chann:Brigadu por comentar Clara-chan!Brigadu por comentar mesmo estando no seu curso!Pois é!Somos duas!E aliás,eu amei o seu flog!O Eu Adoro Inuyasha!Lindo mesmo!Vc por acaso já postou no seu flog o outro cap. Da fic As Almas se Encontram depois de uma Jornada(ñ me lembro direito do nome,tá bem?)?E que eu tô curiosa!Eu sei que vc pegou do site Inu Place,mas eu entrei no site e não achei a fic!

Pyta-chan:Tudo bem!Eu entendi!Ñ se preocupa que eu entendi a sua sugestão!VOU tentar colocar um pouco mais de narração!Ñ se preocupe!Xau!

Dama da Noite:A mesma coisa!Vou TENTAR colocar !Brigadu por comentar!

Algum ser:Pois é!Eu sei...VOCÊ AMOU MESMO?Brigadu!

Brigadu a todos que deixaram reviews.O segundo cap. Vem por aí!

Xau!

Ass: Kagome love Inuyasha Forever

Próximo cap.:Get cha Head in the Game


	3. Get cha Head in the Game

Cap:2-Getcha Head in the game

Nome do personagem:-Fala

Narração e música Tradução da música 

_(comentários meus)_

**Uma semana depois**

**Albuquerque,Novo México**

A escola estava amontoada de gente.Todos os alunos se preparavam para a volta às aulas.O ônibus escolar chega e de lá saí muitas pessoas,incluindo Inuyasha.

Miroku:E aí,Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: E aí!Feliz ano novo!

Miroku:Feliz,porque esse ano vai ser o ano dos Wild Cats(1).Daqui a duas semanas vai começar o campeonato.E com você a gente vai pro infinito e além!

Jason:Qual é o time?

Todos:Wild Cats!!

Jason:Qual é o time?

Todos:Wild Cats!!Uhuuuuuuu!!!!!!!

Eles entram na escola.Do lado oposto deles chega Rin e Kouga.Rin chega exibindo seu celular novo.Ela passa no meio do pessoal que entra.Todos dão passagem.

Sesshoumaru:A princesa gelada voltou do Pólo Norte

Miroku:Ela deve ter passado as férias do mesmo jeito de sempre.

Jason:De que jeito?

Miroku:Comprando espelhos.

Todos:UUUUU!!!

De um lado Sango olha eles passarem com o seu grupo_(gente,a Sango é cdf e não gosta muito dos populares)_e olha com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou. 

Sango:Ahsuspiro!Olha os animais do zoológico comemorando o ano novo.Que tribal!

O sinal toca e Sango se despede dos seus amigos.Em outra parte do colégio...

Kagome:Tô com um frio na barriga.

Sra Montez:É normal no primeiro dia numa nova escola.Vai se sair bem,como sempre.E no

trabalho prometeram que não vão mais me transferir até você se formar.

Diretor:Eu dei uma olhada nas suas notas,espero que a sua estrela brilhe muito aqui no East Raid.

Kagome:Eu não quero ser mais a garota gênio e esquisita da escola.

Sra Montez:Seja apenas a Kagome.dá um beijo na testa de Kagome

Diretor:Por Aqui.

Sra Montez:Tchau.

Kagome dá uma última olhada para trás e subiu as escadas.Na sala de aula,Kagome entrega sua inscrição para a professora Sra Dabliu.

Enquanto isso Inuyasha estava conversando conversas banais com seus amigos incluindo Miroku.

Jason:Não lembra?

Inuyasha:Não,não lembro.Eu só lembro de gelatina cor-de-rosa

Inuyasha olha para Kagome e precente que conheça ela de algum lugar...

Kagome também pensa assim,mas como era nova se sentou na última cadeira

Sra Dabliu:Eu espero que todos tenham tido ótimas férias.Verifiquem no lob e se inscrevam para as novas atividades,Sr Bolton, Principalmente o musical de inverno, teremos testes de voz para os papéis de apoio e também para um casal no papel principal.Sr Danfort,esse é um local de aprendizado e não uma arena de Hockey,também estão abertas as inscrições finais para o decato acadêmico na semana que vem.

Inuyasha pega seu celular e olha a foto de Kagome ao mesmo tempo em que olha para trás.Kagome também pega seu celular e percebe que é ele.Rin e Kouga queriam saber o que eles faziam e também pegaram seus celulares para ver o que que era.

Sra Dabliu:A presidente de química Sango Makeisy esclarecerá as suas dúvidas a respeito disso.UUU...A ameaça do celular voltou crucialmente ao nosso aprendizadoela pega uma lata e se dirige para Rin e Kouga,Rin e Kouga,os celulares,nos veremos na detenção,temos tolerância zero para celulares em classe,então vamos nos conhecer melhor na detenção.Celulares!E bem-vinda ao East Raid senhorita Montez,Senhor Bolton,eu estou vendo que seu celular também está envolvido.Nos veremos na detenção também.

Miroku:Não,não existe a menor possibilidade Sra Dabliu,Alteza porque temos treino de basquete hoje,o Inuyasha e eu...

Sra Dabliu:U,e pra você serão 15 minutos também Sr Danfort,é só contar.

Sango:cochichandoVai ser difícil pro Miroku,ele não sabe contar tudo isso

Todos:risos

Sra Dabliu:Sango Makeisy,15 minutos!é para continuar o massacre.As férias terminaram pessoal, já acabaram.Bom,mais algum comentário...perguntas?

Jason levanta a mão.

Sra Dabliu:Jason!

Jason:Como foi de férias,Sra Dabliu?

Todo mundo olha pra ele.

Jason:Que foi?

Sango:Nossa!

O Sinal toca e todos se retiram das suas salas.Inuyasha saí primeiro e fica esperando do lado de fora da sala.Kagome pega sua mochila e se retira.

Inuyasha:Oi!

Kagome:Ah eu...

Inuyasha:Eu não acredito...

Kagome:Ah eu...

Inuyasha: Também isso aconteceu?

Kagome:No trabalho trasferiram minha mãe pra Albuquerque.Não acredito que você mora aqui,eu te procurei no alojamento no ano novo,mas...

Inuyasha:é que a gente teve que sair mais cedo.

Kagome:Por que tá sussurrando?

Inuyasha:O que?Ah,é que eu contei sobre o alojamento pros meus amigos,só que não contei pra eles sobre a música

Kagome:Seria demais pra eles?

Inuyasha:Não!Foi legal,mas é que aqui os meus amigos...bem aqui é diferente...eu...a você sabe...Bom,de qualquer jeito seja bem-vinda a East Raid.Ou,Agora que conheceu a Sra Dabliu aposto que não vê a hora de se inscrever no musicalInuyasha aponta para o quadro de murais onde se encontrava o papel para inscrição do musical.

Kagome:Ah,por enquanto eu não vou me inscrever pra nada,eu quero conhecer a escola primeiro,mas se você se inscrever talvez eu venha ver o show.

Inuyasha:Claro,claro,isso é totalmente impossível.

Rin:Impossível,Inuyasha.Pensei que impossível não fazia parte do seu vocabulário.Ah,legal da sua parte mostrar a escola pra novata.

Rin vai em direção do mural e assina seu nome na inscrição:

_Rin Evans_

Rin:U,vão se inscrever também? Eu e meu irmão estrelamos em todas as produções, e damos as boas-vindas aos novatos, tem muitos papéis de apoio no show, com certeza vai achar um perfeito pra você.

Kagome:Não,não,não,não,não,eu só estava olhando os anúncios,muita coisa acontece por aqui.Legal.Kagome olha para a assinatura de RinLetra bonita.

Kagome dá uma última olhada em Inuyasha e sai dali.Quando Inuyasha vai se retirar... 

Rin:E aí Inuyasha.Senti sua falta nas férias.O que fez?

Inuyasha:Sabe...foi só basquete,snowboard e mais basquete

Rin:Quando é o grande jogo?

Inuyasha:Em 2 semanas.

Rin:Ah,você é tão dedicado,assim como eu!

Inuyasha:Ah,ah,ahrisada sem graça.

Rin: Espero que assista o meu musical.Você promete?

InuYasha balança a cabeça num sinal de sim.

Rin: Tchauzinho!

Inuyasha:Tchauzinho!

E se retira dali.No treino de basquete,na quadra...

Inuyasha:Ei,cara,sabe aquele show musical da escola,é verdade que o teste rende crédito extra?

Miroku: E o que importa?

Inuyasha: É sempre bom ter um crédito... Pra faculdade.

Miroku: Você acha que os craques Leblon James e Shakiru Yoou fizeram um teste de voz?

Inuyasha: Quem sabe?

Miroku: Inuyasha olha, a música não é hip hop, nem rock, nada essencial pra cultura, é música de show, é só uma questão de roupa e maquiagem... U, isso me dá medo.

Inuyasha: é, eu sei,mas achei que pudesse ser engraçado, e a Rin até que é bonitinha.

Miroku: O Pluma também é, mas, não serve pra mascote**(1)**

Inuyasha: Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense

Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"

Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game

And don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game

U gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Todos: We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

Inuyasha: U gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Todos: We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

Inuyasha: C'mon  
Get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Todos: We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

Inuyasha: U gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Todos: We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

Inuyasha: Let's make sure  
That we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it  
Then the crowd will go wild

A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time  
We'll hit the right notes

Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game

Todos: You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Inuyasha: I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game

Todos: You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Inuyasha: C'mon  
Get my, get my head in the game

Todos: You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Inuyasha: I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game

Todos: You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Inuyasha: Why am I feeling so wrong  
My head's in the game  
But my heart's in the song  
She makes this feel so right

Inuyasha: Será que eu devo topar,ou será melhor eu desistir.E aí Pessoal?

Inuyasha: I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game

Todos: You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Inuyasha: I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game

Todos: You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Inuyasha: C'mon  
Get my, get my head in the game

Todos: You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Inuyasha: I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game

Todos: You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Nessa hora o InuYasha faz uma cesta.Os meninos se unem, exceto o Inuyasha e começam a gritar.

Miroku: Qual é o time?

Todos: Wild Cats!

Miroku: Qual é o time?

Todos: Wild Cats!

Miroku: Wild Cats!

Todos: Se liga no jogo!Ehhhhh!!!!!!!

Inuyasha vê todos comemorando, mas não faz nada.Pega a bola de basquete e joga na cesta.Depois se retira(2).

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mais um cap. Está aí!Demorei, mas está aí!Agora as explicações:

(1)-Ele falou pluma porque o mascote deles no time é um gato.Então ele falou que o pluma é bonito e tudo, mas não serve pra mascote.

(2)-Ele estava triste, pois queria participar do musical, mais seus amigos o achariam estranho, pois eles não gostam disso.

Agora as Reviews:

kagome universe: Que nada, tentar prever o futuro tb é uma coisa normal.Eu faço isso o tempo todo!!!Que bom que vc gostou!Agora está aí o segundo cap pra vc!!!

Pyta-chan: Bem, já que vc esperou, ta aí o cap. 2!!!Pois é. Eu andava com muitos trabalhos pra fazer.E toda essa demora é que eu tive que ir pra praia e fiquei um monte de tempo lá.Bom, tomara que vc goste desse cap.!!!!

E – Pontas: Que bom que vc vai ficar acompanhando a fic.Aí está o cap. 2 para mais uma pessoa que agüentou esperar!!!

Bem,agora quero a opinião de vcs que deixaram reviews:

Qual a nota que vcs dão para a minha fic?

A nota vai de 0 a 100.Podem dar nota!!!

Xauzinhu!E mandem reviews!!!

Signed: Kagome love Inuyasha Forever


End file.
